


眼窝

by Ivansher



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Gen, 富久田中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “因为我的朋友如此热情。”
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu/Hondomachi Koharu, Narihisago Akihito/Fukuda Tamotsu
Kudos: 4





	眼窝

你几乎一进门就感到不适。走投无路的贵族典当名贵内饰是可想而知的，然而这栋宅子甚至连烧伤的痕迹都不经处理，剩下寥寥无几的奢侈家具看不出对日常生活有任何帮助，夸张的装饰与焦黑的灼痕诡异得如此直白。

正如站在客厅中央的子爵，半个脑袋的烧伤也不影响他的微笑和礼仪，摆出一个欢迎的手势。

小心细节，但不要被影响。你对自己说，我只需要真相。

子爵引你来到书房，堆满墙壁的书神奇地完好无损。他为你沏一杯茶，自在得不像被警司登门拜访。这样的人向来不好对付，你选择开门见山。

“John Walker。你们这样称呼他？真有意思。”子爵毫不避讳，“如果真是那位犯罪教父，又和我这样负债累累的可怜虫有什么关系呢？”他金色的眼睛流露出冰冷的笑意，“除非，我有幸成为下一位受害者。”

花样百出的废话，适合混淆视听，你想，接着提出参观房间，他同意了。再落魄的贵族也不适合明目张胆的搜查，但子爵毫不介意，似乎真的在招待一位阔别多年的好友，一同欣赏大火肆虐后的半个废墟。

不是没有人怀疑唯一的幸存者，然而从重伤昏迷的少年身上找不到任何证据，也没有哪个死者能从坟墓里爬出来讨回公道，此案不了了之。反正年轻子爵的末路完全可以预见，待遇不一定胜过牢狱之灾。

然而他活到了今天，在被所有人遗忘的角落。

你没有新的收获，手里的那几样证据不足以将人送去审讯室。于是他到门口送你，“随时欢迎您，”听起来像个挑衅，但你知道没那么简单，“说不定我们能成为朋友呢。”

“你就是这么招待朋友的？”

你确认绳索的绑法足够结实，来自专业人士。看来子爵可能在一些奇怪的方向多才多艺，比如化妆术——烧伤从他身上消失得无影无踪，貌似保养良好的短发和整洁挺括的服饰，足以出席任何一场社交晚宴而不惹人非议。

伤疤和皮肤，哪一个才是假的？你谨慎地打量四周，那么废墟也是假象。大火在地下室的破坏力最为致命，所以人们默认那里已经彻底损毁——显然子爵重新搭起了他的老巢，一座罪犯的地下宫殿，由他来待在那个发号施令的王座上。

“因为我的朋友如此热情。”子爵细心地擦拭你的手枪，仿佛那才是陪伴他多年的伙伴，“我总是不吝啬于回报诚意的。”

那几乎等于承认，但你知道他故意为之，无论试图表现得有多像。

“既然你不是John Walker，”你努力调整姿势，使自己正对他，“把一个路过的麻烦塞进秘密基地，显然不够明智，除非你只有这点可怜的趣味需要满足。”

“可怜的趣味。”他慢条斯理地重复，搁下手里的枪，“先不论您对自己过于保守的评价，就找乐子而言，我可能颇有些心得。”

一对完好无损的金色眸子无言地打量着你，从头到脚，由里及外。

“一次私下行动，警官。你的上司并不赞同，对吧？因为你的线索来源可疑，而你——”他戏剧化地挥动一只手，“并不相信这套说辞。你觉得真相就在他们之中。”

“你得找到他，不惜一切代价，不论变成怎样的人。那我们为什么不能达成宝贵的一致呢？”

子爵从椅子上站起来，朝你走了几步，蹲下来俯视着你。

“人们可以有很多朋友，但同伴就不一样了。”

金色的流沙逐渐汇聚在脚下，你没有挣扎。

**Author's Note:**

> A鸣瓢线：边合作边搜集罪证，准备随时翻脸  
> B小春线：用藏起来的武器反杀，把人扛回去审讯


End file.
